


Always Be There

by fics_galore (orphan_account)



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fics_galore
Summary: Sydney's still affected by the events at Homecoming. But Stan will always be there to help. No matter what.
Relationships: Stanley Barber/Sydney Novak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Always Be There

Legs crossed, elbows on her knees, head resting in her palms, staring into the distance, Sydney sat up in the tower. The same place she hid at after Homecoming precisely two months ago. After she…

“Hey.”

Sydney was startled by Stanley’s voice. She jerked her head towards the sound and saw the boy climbing up the stairs, coming closer to her.

She stayed silent as Stanley took a seat next to her, his legs dangling off the edge of the walkway. She appreciated these moments, where Stanley just sat there, trying to bring her some sort of comfort, even if he wasn’t positive on how to.

“How’d you know I’d be here?”

Stan turned his head towards his friend and answered her question. “I know you, Syd. This is your safe place.”

Stanley stayed close with Sydney, especially after Homecoming. Being the only one to know about her powers, he knew he should stay around and be her friend, treat her normally and be there for her when memories of Homecoming came around.

Sydney gave a scoff and turned her head away.

“You know me, huh?”

“Uh, well, I’d like to think so.”

Sydney stood up from her spot and leaned against the railing.

“How do you know me? _I_ barely know me.”

Stanley stood from his spot as well, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Sydney. Well, as close as shoulder-to-shoulder they could be with the height difference.

“Nobody ever truly knows themselves, Sydney. It’s normal not to know.”

“Normal?! Stan, there’s nothing remotely normal about me!” Sydney started pacing about, with Stanley watching her every move, ready to try to calm her down when necessary.

“Normal people can’t move things with their minds!” The tower began to slightly shake, but Stan wasn’t afraid. He let Sydney vent. “Normal people can’t hurt people the way I do! Normal people can’t ki- “

Sydney cut herself off with a choked sob. The sound broke Stan’s heart. He hated seeing Syd like this.

He rushed over and hugged Sydney. The second he did, the shaking of the tower stopped. It took a few seconds for the girl to reciprocate the embrace, but she did eventually.

“I didn’t mean to.” Sydney cried into Stan’s neck. “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”

“I know, I know.” Stanley tried reassuring the girl in his arms.

Sydney’s cries were muffled through Stanley’s shirt. He tried to figure out the words to say, but it was difficult. He was still in shock of what happened at Homecoming, it affected him a lot these past few months. So if he felt that way, he couldn’t even imagine how Syd felt. So he just stood there, holding Sydney as she wept.

He rubbed up and down on her arms, trying to hold back his own tears. Seeing Sydney act like that, the girl he once had a major crush on, the girl who always knew how to make him laugh even though she insisted she wasn’t that funny, the girl who became his confidant, his best friend, it hurt him in a way he couldn’t describe.

Sydney’s cries became quieter and quieter as they stood there, hugging each other tightly.

“Am I a monster, Stan?” Sydney let out a heartbreaking whisper.

“Absolutely not, Sydney Novak.” Stanley hugged her tighter. “You’re a superhero, remember?”

He felt Syd shake her head.

“Superheroes don’t…do the things I do.”

“Every superhero has made a mistake. Every superhero has done something they regret. But that doesn’t suddenly make them bad people. They’re still good.”

Stanley pulled away from the hug and stared Sydney straight in her eyes.

“You’re good, Sydney.”

Sydney let out a small smile and hugged Stan again, surprising Stanley as well as herself.

Despite the surprise, Stanley hugged Sydney back.

Sydney was grateful to have Stan in her life. She always felt a little more normal when she was around him. Whenever she felt like she was a weirdo, a freak, a monster, he would always be there to let her know that she wasn’t. She was just Sydney around him. And that’s what she wanted to be.

Sydney smiled against Stan’s shirt, inhaling the comforting scent of weed he always carried with him, and she could feel his smile against her head as he pressed a friendly kiss into her hair.

“I don’t suppose you brought something to smoke with you?”

Stanley pulled away and stuck his hand into his shirt pocket.

“Who do you think I am?”

As Stanley pulled out a joint and lit it, Sydney stared at Stanley.

She knew that no matter what, he was going to be with her through all the heartache.

And she was going to be with him too.


End file.
